


Sixth Month

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Blind Phil [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Celebrations, Clint Feels, Cockblocking, Drinking, Fix-It of Sorts, Flustered, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Realization, Sex, Spin the Bottle, Stress, Talking, Truth or Dare, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint have reached their sixth month together when Phil finally figures out what Lucky's problem is, and he and Clint finally get some alone time together. Now Phil has to explain it to Clint, and teach him how to handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts), [Wecantgiggleitsacrimescene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wecantgiggleitsacrimescene/gifts).



> It's been a while, huh? I don't know how far I'm going with this yet. The chapters will most likely be irregular, some long, some short. Who knows, maybe not.

"Phil. What're we gonna do about Lucky?"

"Why do you sound so devastated? This is not that serious."

"Yes it is. Phil, how long has it been, since we've had sex?"

"About two weeks honestly."

"See!?"

Phil smiled and shook his head. They were sitting together on the couch. Lucky in between them. "Wait. Are you saying that you can't survive without sex? What if I say that I just don't feel like having sex anymore?"

"Then. I guess I'll be masturbating a lot."

"Nice to know that you'll stay with me, even if we can't fuck. I could probably try to suck you off."

"You can stop now."

Phil giggled. "Did I work you up again?"

"You're mean."

Messing with Clint was fun. He never seemed to expect the blatant regard to sex from Phil. The Lucky problem was in fact, a problem. It was getting bad, to the point where it wasn't cute anymore. Exhibit A. They can't sit next to each other. "I feel like he has to be trained again. You've been here longer than any of my other relationships. Maybe he doesn't know what to do anymore."

"We started our sixth month today."

Clint was pouting, Phil could hear it. "I'm sorry, Clint. You wanted to celebrate didn't you?"

"Mhm."

"We can go by Steve. And hangout for a while. But we can't keep dumping Lucky and Natasha on him, and I'm not gonna call Nick all the way over here just because we want to have sex."

"I didn't just want sex. I just wanted to cuddle with my boyfriend, but I can't even sit next to you, let alone kiss you. Because your dog. Is jealous."

Lucky seemed to sense the tension, and woke up. But didn't move.

This really was bothering Clint more than he was letting on. "I didn't realize how upset you really were."

"No. It's my fault too. I know work is hard on you, how hard you have to work to keep up, and you still manage to be the best there is."

"Number 1 in the company, even though my work is read by a fucking computer."

Clint huffed gently. A kind of laugh. "You hate that huh?"

"It's pretty annoying. But, it's how I kick everyone else's asses."

An actual laugh this time. "My point is. Is that I know you work so hard, but I still come home an hour later every other day."

"I told you from the beginning that I don't want you to change your schedule or anything like that for me. I'll see you when you get home. I mean I'll hear you when you get home."

"I should still try to be with you more instead of demanding your attention whenever I want."

"But I like when you demand my attention. It makes me feel wanted."

"...We veered off pretty far from talking about Lucky."

"Yes we did. But I have an idea of how to stop him from stopping us. It's just a test."

"Really?"

Phil nodded with a smile, and made Lucky sit at his feet. "Lucky, I need you to pay attention." He held his hand out to the dog. Lucky placed his paw in Phil's hand. "Okay. Ready?" Lucky huffed his yes.

Phil let go of the paw, and patted Clint's chest. "Lucky. Come love him."

Before Clint could say anything, he had a lap full of dog. Lucky rolled onto his back and squirmed around till Clint started rubbing his stomach. "Look here." Phil said.

Lucky turned to watch Phil, and touched his nose to the hand Phil held out to him. "Clint. Don't, stop, petting him." Clint placed a hand on top of Lucky's head. "Okay. But what's this-" Phil's lips covered Clint's softly. Clint was a little tense, prepared for them to be interrupted again. But then a hand cradled his cheek to calm him down.

He felt Lucky shift, and he tensed again. Phil's free hand grabbed Clint's own and placed it against Lucky's chest, pulling away slightly so that their lips still touched. "Just stop him. Hold him back." Clint nodded and pressed their lips together again.

Phil chuckled while he leaned back, gently pushing Clint away. He leaned against the armrest, and brought his legs up. One behind Clint, and one in his lap so Clint was between his them. "Come here Lucky. We're testing the other half of the test."

Lucky laid on Phil, and Phil reached out to Clint. Clint leaned over when Phil's hand wrapped around the back of his neck. As soon as their lips touched, Lucky started trying to separate them. Phil laughed. "I know what the problem is." He nudged Lucky till the dog jumped down.

"Lucky isn't jealous of you being with me. He's jealous of me being with you. As for Natasha, who does she usually go to?"

"She likes to stay by herself. But, me i guess. She likes you too, but. She's just watching you, getting up know you. She wouldn't let me touch her for a really long time. I actually, don't know where she is right now." Clint trailed off at the end.

'Rambling. Cute.' Phil thought to himself, then started talking again. "The situation in the park, when Lucky pushed her out of my lap, is because he's use to her being, just with you. Or him, as his friend. Right now I don't want to unload everything on you. I'll explain the rest later."

"What're we gonna do in the mean time?"

"Find Natasha, I'll deal with Luck until I teach you how to handle it."

Clint gave Phil a quick kiss, and started the 'search' for Natasha. "Natasha!"

"That's how you look for her?"

"Yeah. Natasha?"

Clint watched as Natasha walked out of he and Phil's bedroom. She ran and jumped up into Clint's arms. "You can jump all the way up here, huh?" Natasha meowed as Clint lifted her above his head. He lowered her to kiss the top of her head, but the cat put both her paws on his mouth, holding him back.

"No kisses?"

"Meow."

"Okay. No kisses. But me and Phil, need some alone time so we can share kisses. Okay?"

Natasha touched Clint's cheek with her paw once to say she understood. Alone time was their key. A hand gently pressed against his lower back, and he turned to look at Phil's gentle smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah. But Natasha wants a kiss from you."

"Me?"

"Mhm." Clint held Natasha in front of Phil, and Phil gently kissed the top of her head. Natasha purred and rubbed against Phil's jaw. "Oh you little asshole." He dropped her, she landed on her feet and smacked his shin.

"What?"

"Not you. I tried to kiss her and stopped me, but not you."

"Okay. Now then." Phil pushed Clint towards the bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He placed a hand in the middle of Clint's chest and pushed him back while they kissed. Even though Clint fell when his knees hit the bed, their lips didn't break apart.

Phil crawled over him. "We don't have sex a lot as it is. So being stopped when we're about to, is really annoying." Phil ran his hands up Clint's torso. They stayed in their pajamas all day, and Clint doesn't wear a shirt to sleep.

"That's kind of what I was trying to say, with the coming home later than you thing. When you come home, you're tired, and rest. When I come home, I'm tired. If I came home at the same time as you. We could rest together, and have more spare time." Clint took Phil's shirt off and pulled him down to gently bite his neck.

Phil let out a breath. "You honestly think us not having sex a lot is your fault?" He rubbed Clint through his sweats.

Clint moaned softly, and pulled Phil's underwear down to jerk him. "Yeah, it's my fault."

'If we had sex more you wouldn't think it was your fault. So that's what we'll do. But I can't tell him that because he'll think that we're just having sex so I can prove a point. But I just want him to be happy.' Phil leaned down to kiss Clint while he pulled the man's pants off. "It's not your fault. And. Why don't you wear underwear?"

"I wear them when we go out. Unless we're just going to the store, or the movies. Or Tony or Steve's place."

Phil blinked. "Okay." He reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube. "I'll take care of you today. Just, lean against the headboard."

Clint sat up like Phil told him to. He was already hard, and the thought of Phil doing all the work made him twitch. But he was still gonna help at some point. He heard the bottle of lube snap open as Phil's lips connected with his.

Phil brought his hand behind himself, and slowly pressed a finger inside. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his head on Clint's shoulder and bit his lower lip. "Phil. Don't rush yourself. We haven't done this in a while." He grabbed Phil's wrist to stop him.

"I'm fine. No touching until I say so. I said I was gonna take care of you, so let me do it until I need your help. Not trying to snap at you, just. Concentrating."

"What's gonna stop me from touching you?" Clint licked a stripe up Phil's neck, then blew cold air on it.

Phil shivered, and slipped in the second finger. "Have you noticed that I still have the tie from that time?"

"...You wouldn't."

"Clint. I will push you to the edge, tie your hands behind your back, and make you watch me prepare myself. You know very well that I will. I've done it before."

Clint thought back on that time, and groaned. It was like torture. "Fine. I won't touch until you give me permission." But hands, and mouth are two different things, and Phil never said anything about that. So he sucked the soft skin behind Phil's ear.

Phil moaned. It just so happened that Clint did that the same time Phil pressed his own prostate. He started to grind against Clint, not wanting to just leave him there. "You don't mind marks do you, Clint?"

"No."

Phil smirked and started his own assault on Clint's neck. He kissed, and licked, and sucked on Clint's neck. His hips didn't quit either, he kept grinding against Clint, and his own hand, which now had three fingers opening him. Phil's breath hitched as he started to press his prostate continuously. Building up his orgasm now, and getting lost in the moment.

Clint watched with half lidded eyes as Phil fucked himself with his fingers. He ran his eyes down Phil's body, to his cock. Hard and dripping precum onto his own hardness. Clint traveled back up and latched onto one of Phil's nipples. Phil let out a little yelp, and arched into Clint.

He stopped fingering himself, and put more lube in the palm of his hand. Phil started at the tip, and worked his way down, making Clint slick. He took some time to jerk Clint fast and hard.

Clint grunted and moaned, the lube was cold. And he still wasn't allowed to touch. So he kissed Phil again instead.

Their tongues slid together, and their lips worked against one another. Phil finished lubing Clint up, and wiped his hand on the sheets. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since you said you found a way to stop Lucky."

Phil chuckled, and raised himself above Clint's dick. He gently lowered himself onto Clint with a happy sigh. "You don't realize how much you miss something until you can't have it. Then you get it back, and it's so much better."

"Missed me, huh?" Clint thrust the other half of himself into Phil all at once. Phil moaned, and dropped his head forward onto Clint's shoulder. "Good?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me a second."

"Okay." Honestly, Clint needed a second too. "I missed you too."

Phil chuckled, picked his head back up and cupped Clint's cheeks. He tilted his head to the side, and pressed his lips against Clint's. At the same time, he quickly lifted himself. When the head of Clint's cock caught against the rim of his hole, he moaned and deepened the kiss.

Clint moaned while Phil sank back down. It was kind of a slow start before they got a pace. Phil would rise fast, and slowly lower himself. Clint would gently roll his hips when Phil was fully seated.

The pace picked up when they stopped kissing. Clint was now thrusting up a little when Phil came down, and was still rolling his hips when there was a pause. Phil was panting, hands braced on Clint's shoulders. He lifted his head when kisses were being peppered under his jaw, and down his neck.

Eventually, Phil stopped. Not like the usual breaks where he would still move his hips, but he completely stopped moving. He rested his head on Clint's shoulder again, and panted. Clint kissed his neck. "What's wrong?"

"My thighs. Tired. You take over, you can touch now."

Clint chuckled, and finally. Gripped Phil's hips. "Don't have the energy?"

Phil scoffed, then moaned when Clint thrust up. "I have the energy. I just, haven't done this position. In a very long time."

"But don't you walk like, every day at work?" Clint was helping Phil lift up, and was pulling him back down, hard.

"Yeah, but." Phil moaned. "That's different."

"Alright." Clint thrusted up, as he pulled Phil down, working on a faster, harder pace. They had been moving kind of slow this whole time, but they were both so keyed up from being kept apart by a dog, that the orgasms built up pretty quickly.

Clint knew he wasn't going to last much longer, so he took Phil in his hand. "How much longer can you last?"

"Clint. You know I can't last longer than you. It's gonna happen pretty soon. Just keep going until I say I can't take it anymore."

"Okay." Clint started to jerk Phil off to the pace of his thrusts. And since Clint was close, he knew Phil would be going off any second now. Phil pulled back from where he was still tucked in Clint's neck. He took a deep breath, and pulled Clint's lips to his. Just then he moaned and shot his load all over both their chests.

Clint kept his lips pressed to Phil's to muffle the man's sounds. He pulled away to moan his way through his own climax. "Fuck, Phil." Through the aftershock he bit down on Phil's neck, sucking and licking.

It sent a jolt through Phil who was going through his own aftershock. Before he could let out a loud noise, Clint covered his mouth. Which he was thankful for, because if he screamed out like that, Lucky would freak.

The two took a moment to catch themselves. As usual, Clint was the first to recover. He slowly, and as gently as he could, slipped out of Phil. But since Phil was so sensitive after he calmed down, he still winced a little. Clint apologized and got up to get a washcloth.

Sadly, he forgot about just how sensitive Phil really was and went ahead to wipe his crotch area. Phil gasped and flinched, then punched Clint in the arm as hard as he could. "Don't touch it!"

"Fuck! I'm sorry! I forgot! Ow."

"Sorry. But maybe you should work out more or something."

"...What?"

"Your arms are getting soft. Normally, a punch like that would've made you laugh. Now it made you cry like a baby."

"...I'm not cryin'."

"Whatever you say, Softy. Give me about twenty minutes. Then you can finish cleaning me."

"Twenty minutes? We can just shower when your ready."

"I'm not getting up. Let them in."

Clint kissed Phil's cheek, and whistled before he made his way to the door. There was a bark, and Lucky's nails clicking on the wood floor. Then there was a yelp, and a loud thump against the door. Clint burst out in laughter as soon as he realized what happened. He flung open the door just in time to see Lucky stand and shake himself.

He dropped to his knees, and pounded on the floor. Tears started to leak from his eyes, it was so funny.

"Clint stop. People live under us."

Clint tried to regain his breath. "I'm- I'm sorry. But he fucking slipped and hit the door. Oh my god, Phil."

"What?"

"It was so funny."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh at the love of a dog wanting to see the human he loves."

Natasha sat in front of Clint. He sat back, crisscross, and started petting her. Natasha ducked her head for a second to wipe her face since she just ate a little, and noticed Clint had no pants on. Yep. "Meow."

"What is it, Tasha?"

Natasha placed her paw on Clint's leg, then the floor in front of him, and dragged her paw towards herself. That was their sign for 'indecent exposure'. Natasha was telling Clint that he was naked, and she didn't like it.

"Fuck you cat. I'm a man. I can do what I want."

Natasha stuck her head straight up, and walked passed him. Clint watched as she jumped onto the bed, and curled up on Phil's chest. He scoffed.

"What's wrong?"

"When I first got Natasha, I had a bit of an obsession with being naked."

"You still kind of do."

"Anyway. Had her since she was a kitten, she's still a baby really, but. She always had a problem with the naked thing. I was naked, she jumped at me. Instinctively I covered my penis, and she stopped. So instead of being attacked all the time. I taught her a sign that basically says she's upset that my dicks out."

"Well, she is a lady. So why're you upset this time?"

"Because she's an asshole. Doesn't want me petting her 'cause I'm naked, but she can lay on you. And you're naked too." Clint got up to gently finish cleaning Phil, and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. He grabbed one of Phil's own boxer briefs and a pair of sweats to help him into.

Clint crawled into bed, and pulled Natasha down to be cradled between he an Phil's stomachs. Lucky laid above their heads, quiet snores telling them he's asleep. Phil had one leg thrown over Clint's hip, and one hand resting on the side of Clint's neck.

They were in the middle of an intense lip lock. Clint had licked into Phil's mouth to start the kiss. Then Phil sucked on Clint's tongue, and curled his own around it. Clint pulled back to change the angle and start another kiss. Their tongues twined together, sliding against one another. Phil moaned softly when Clint licked the roof of his mouth. He pulled back slowly, a thin string of saliva pulled apart between them. They both chuckled when they felt it.

Phil spoke first. "We've got a lot more kissing to do to make up for two weeks. Round two?"

"Oh really? You sure?"

"I've kind of, got a problem making itself known."

"Okay, but can I ask something first?"

"Yeah."

"How come you only came once? I didn't do a good job this time?"

"I knew you'd notice that. Here's the thing. There's a difference between being worked up and being worn out. If I come more than once, it's because I've been worked up enough. If I only come once, it's because I've been worn out in one go. Now come on. Round two."

"Lucky and Natasha are here."

"Dammit. Bathroom. We have to shower anyway."

'I just put underwear on.' Clint followed Phil to the bathroom after he pulled off his underwear. Phil started turning on the water. "I'm not really up for a round two."

"I figured you wouldn't be. That's why I questioned you."

"Yeah, little Phil went away when I got up. Because standing is so much effort." Phil pulled off his pants and underwear, then stepped in the shower.

"Phil. Why're you so tired today?"

"It's because I've been trying to figure out what Lucky's problem was. At the same time, I was thinking about the whole sixth month thing. And we've been inside for a really long time, and I'm bored. I wanna do something too, but we couldn't because Lucky. And I didn't realize how upset you were about that situation, so I started to feel bad, because I know you wanted to do something-"

Phil was cut off by a soft kiss. Clint gently rubbed the base of Phil's skull, and ran his fingers through his wet hair. "You need, to calm, down. Please tell me that work isn't fucked up too."

Clint's voice was low, and steady. Calming Phil down from being flustered. He took a deep breath. "Work is the same as always." Phil took another deep breath, and started to wash himself.

"Good. How about I close shop early everyday to pick you up, and then you can just chill when you get home till you're okay. Okay?"

They switched places. "No, you already do so much. Don't close early, I'm fine. I just, I get flustered easily."

"If that's what you want."

They washed their hair, and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Phil took over drying Clint's hair for him after he pulled on his pants. Clint cooed when he stepped out of the bathroom. Lucky and Natasha were sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for them to come back.

"They waited for us."

"Lucky always waits for me, he's a very good boy. Except that one time when he got away from me, and that other time when I was by Stacy. And again when he had to go to the bathroom, and we were in the office. At work again when someone left my door open and another person walked by with pizza."

"Lucky's not the most solid guide dog in the world."

"Not at all. But that's probably my fault since I let him go."

They got back in their original position. Phil with one leg over Clint's hip, hands pressed flat against Clint's chest, and his head tucked under Clint's chin. Clint had Phil pulled close, but Natasha still managed to settle between their stomachs again.

Lucky accidentally smacked Phil against the back of his head when he stretched out, and rolled over. Clint kind of giggled while Phil whined at Lucky. But then that same paw pressed against his lips.

He kissed the paw, and Lucky pulled it away with a satisfied sounding groan. "Your dog is weird."

"Yeah, I know. Let's talk about that actually. But I can't remember where I left off."

Phil got a hand down to rest on Natasha while they thought for a moment.

"The park thing."

"Oh yeah. Thanks. Uh, right. Lucky's jealous of me."

"But then why does he push me away when we kiss. Like during the test. He was sitting on me, and did nothing. But sat on you, and pushed me away."

"You've been here longer than anyone else I've ever been with. Lucky wants to get closer to you since you're going to be here. So, when he's with me, he can see you. When he's with you, he sees me, and he already knows me."

"But then. After he pushes me away, he goes to you."

"He doesn't know how you'll react to him wanting to play, or cuddle with you. He feels left out because you only ever play, or cuddle with me or Natasha. But he still doesn't know you like that."

"Are you saying he's afraid of me?"

"No. I'm saying he's being cautious. Up till now he's probably been assessing you. And now he thinks it's okay to test the waters."

Clint let it all sink in for a moment. "So. What exactly does this all mean?"

Phil smiled softly. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his hand on Clint's cheek. "Lucky isn't just my dog anymore. He's yours too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I'm going through another absolute shit storm. And I really don't care enough to update tags, or check for mistakes. I'll try to finish this as soon as possible. But no promises

"Ours?"

"Mhm. We really have reached a bit of a milestone in our relationship. Half a year, your my longest relationship, and Lucky wants to be yours too."

Clint just took a moment to really think about what just happened. He couldn't help but smile. "So what do I have to do?"

"Just get to know him. Play with him, love him. I can teach you some commands. When he's ready, he'll stop coming to you everyday. When I got him, he wouldn't leave me alone. Still doesn't sometimes."

"And hey. While I'm getting to know Lucky, you can get to know Natasha. She actually is a certified therapy cat. She's got a little vest somewhere. But, she can help calm you down."

"Merging the families. Giving everyone equal love. Then maybe after that, we can hang out with Steve to celebrate the half a year mark."

"We can go to Tony's."

Phil nodded through a yawn.

Clint smiled and kissed the top of Phil's head. "I feel like getting closer to Lucky, means getting closer to you too."

"You and Natasha are a lot alike too. So I'll be closer to you too."

Clint nuzzled the top of Phil's head. "Goodnight."

"Mhm."

Clint chuckled, and reached down to pull the sheets up and over them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Phil groaned quietly for three reasons when he woke up. He had to go to work, Clint turned into an octopus and had them both tangled in limbs and sheets, and there was something on his face. Phil moved his head from side to side. "Natasha." The cat was being stubborn and Phil couldn't get his arms free. "Natasha."

Phil's whining woke Clint up. He looked over to see what the problem was. "Ha."

"Get your cat off my face."

"Hey now. Our, cat."

"Get her off my face, and untangle me. I have to pee."

"Ask nicely."

"If I pee the bed. You're cleaning it."

Clint just hummed and rolled on top of Phil, pressing him into the mattress. Phil sighed. "Please."

"That's all you had to say."

Clint rolled away and untangled the sheets.

"Thank you."

"Mhm. Now, who's hungry?" As soon as the words left Clint mouth, Lucky woke up Natasha was already perched on his shoulders and head. Lucky stared at him for a while. It was a silent stare off.

Phil was starting to brush his teeth when he noticed the silence. He didn't hear the bedroom door, so Clint was still inside. "What happened?"

"Lucky's staring at me. And I'm staring at him."

"Don't. He probably thinks you can't see either now, because I do that to him sometimes on accident." Phil started to brush his teeth, pausing when he needed to respond.

"So if I stare at him he'll think I can't see?"

"Yeah. And he's probably confused as hell, because he knows you can. Now all of a sudden you can't. Don't confuse Lucky. He's kind of slow sometimes."

"So what do I do?"

"Interact with him. Hurry up, you have to get ready too."

"'Kay." Clint reached down to scratch Lucky behind the ears. Lucky's tail started wagging happily, and Clint smiled. He then made his way out of the bedroom to get food, and coffee ready. Lucky watched him go, still apprehensive about what to do. So he opted to follow Phil around. He brushed against the man's leg when he came out the bathroom.

"You're still here bud?"

A quiet bark was huffed out. "We're gonna have talk when we get some free time at work, but for now. Go get your breakfast."

Lucky nudged Phil's thigh, then left to get his breakfast. Phil smiled and started to get dressed.

Clint saw Lucky trot up to his bowl to eat. Natasha had her fill for the moment, and was now in hiding. The coffee was almost done, and all that was left, was for him to get ready. "I'm back in the room."

"Thanks for warning me." Phil was already mostly dressed, he just needed to put on his dress shirt and suit jacket. "Did Lucky eat?"

"Yeah. Should be coming in soon."

The clicking of Lucky's nails let Phil know the dog was here. "Okay Lucky." He held out his hand, and waited for a paw to make contact. "I need you to find my stick, and my phone." Lucky barked and started his search.

Clint slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, and a soft shirt. Instead of his usual combat boots he pulled on a pair of Converse and stared at the laces. 'Eh, fuck it. I stand behind a counter pretty much all day anyway.'

Phil finished getting dressed, and thanked for finding his stuff. They were both dressed and ready to go. Clint called out to see if Natasha was coming, but the cat just stuck her head out from under the couch, and kind of waved her paw.

"See you when we get home. Be good."

Clint was kind of touchy when he and Phil were alone, especially now because of the whole two weeks thing. So he clung to Phil in the elevator. Lucky kind of pushed between them, but didn't jump up to separate them.

Clint helped Phil into the car. His hand rested on Phil's thigh as they made their way to Shield Accounting. When they reached the building, Clint pulled into the parking lot, and leaned over for a kiss. "I'll pick you up after work."

"I'll try to let you know if I have to work late. But if I don't, stay in the car."

"Why do I always have to stay in the car?"

"Because my coworkers will harass me, and try to force me to bring you. And they tend to cause problems, and I don't want to lose you because of them, like with all the others. And I also don't know if I'm ready for them to meet you, because I'm afraid that they're going to set you off too, and you'll leave. And I, I-"

"Phil."

"Yes."

"Deep breath."

Phil took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"Good. Lucky fell asleep in the backseat, so before he wakes up..." Clint trailed off as he leaned in for a kiss. He ran his tongue over Phil's bottom lip, and laid his hand back on Phil's thigh. He squeezed, pressed, and kneaded gently. Phil let out a deep sigh and pressed closer.

Clint was timing this perfectly. They left pretty early, so they had plenty time. He slid their tongues together and his hand up. With his thumb, Clint rubbed the side of Phil's cock and the crook between it and Phil's thigh.

A tremor ran through Phil as a soft moan left him. He deepened the kiss and rolled his hips up once. Clint smiled a little and licked up the underside of Phil's tongue while he slid the tip of his finger up Phil's clothed dick. Pressing hard enough to make Phil pant quietly.

Clint loosened Phil's tie a little and undid the top button. He pulled the fabric aside to start sucking on Phil's neck. Phil bit his lip to muffle a moan, he didn't want to wake up Lucky. Clint nipped and sucked as he unbuttoned Phil's pants and pulled the zipper down.

He switched to the other side of Phil's neck, and started to rub him through his underwear. Clint saw Lucky shift out of the corner of his eye. He knew Lucky would freak out when he woke up, so he stopped, and pulled away. "Wait. What're you doing?"

That's when Clint realized he could use this to teach Phil a lesson. "Remember all the times you've messed with me, then left me hanging?"

"... You're mean."

"You were mean first."

"At least I have an excuse when I stop."

"Oh I have an excuse. Lucky's waking up."

Phil sighed. "Dammit. I'm never doing this to you again, because it's torture."

"I told you so."

Phil chuckled. He leaned towards Clint to get a kiss. "See you after work."

"Okay. Have a nice day."

They shared another kiss. As Phil was stepping out of the car, Clint slapped his butt. Phil didn't skip a beat. He just said thank you, and called Lucky out of the car. Lucky grabbed the end of his leash with his mouth and shoved his face in Phil's hand.

Clint made sure Phil had everything he needed and watched him go with a smile. A few minutes after Clint reached the shop, Steve and the new guy they hired came in. The third person of their team was usually a student. High school students during the summer, and college students the rest of the time. After they set up, Clint filled them in on the whole Lucky thing till it was time to open.

The day was uneventful for Phil and Clint until lunch. Clint went home to get food and to stay with Natasha for a bit. She ended up going with him back to work. He had some people that might be apprehensive about Natasha being at the shop even though he allowed pets. So he found Natasha's little therapy cat vest.

Natasha sat back with a grumpy look on her face. "Tasha, I'm sorry. I know you don't like it, but there are some people at the shop today that might feel weird about you being there even though I let people bring their pets in, and that family with the nice little boy are there. So put the vest on."

Natasha meowed but let Clint slip the vest on.

"I know. It sucks. Come on. And just to be clear, you know you're not a pet right?"

Natasha meowed.

"Yeah."

Phil was having his own little talk with Lucky. They just ate lunch and were now laying together on the couch in Phil's office. "You didn't go eat breakfast with Clint this morning, Luck. You're still nervous huh?"

Lucky whined a little.

"You don't have to be. You can love him, like you love me and Natasha. Clint just doesn't know what to do either. But you can't be upset with Natasha because she has a connection with everybody in the house."

Lucky started to whimper and whine because of the tone of Phil's voice in the last sentence.

"No, no. Don't do that. You're not in trouble." Phil pressed closer to Lucky when he stopped whining. For a while, Phil just held Lucky close to him. It was comforting for both of them, and they dozed for a bit.

But then his phone vibrated and rang in his pocket, waking them both back up, Clint was calling. "Hey." Phil voice was a whisper thick and raspy with sleep. He cleared his throat. "Hey."

'Aw. I don't get sleepy voice.'

Phil kind of giggled, he was still waking up. "There's a difference between my sleepy voice, and my waking up voice. And you hear it everyday."

'Fair. Just got through lunch rush.'

"Just got through talking to Lucky."

'What about?'

"The breakfast thing this morning, when he didn't go with you."

'Oh yeah.'

"Are you ready to switch?"

'Switch what?'

"You get Lucky, I get Natasha."

'Yeah I'm ready. She's with me now, I went home for lunch, and she wanted to come with. So she's got her little vest on. There's a great story behind that, tell you at home?'

"Yeah, can't wait. I'm bored."

'You're always bored.'

"Yep. Hear you after work."

'Okay, bye.'

"Bye."

Work picked up for Phil after his lunch break. Which was kind of good because he wasn't bored anymore, but by the end of the day. He was exhausted. Lucky walked a little slower for him today.

He dropped in the car seat, and Lucky tried not to step on him while he was going to the back seat. "Aw, Phil. You gonna fall asleep in the car?"

"Mhm."

"Can I have my kiss first?"

Phil thought for a moment. "Yeah."

Clint leaned over to catch Phil's lips in a quick kiss. Phil fell asleep right after, and Clint smiled at him. It was a slow drive home, end of work traffic. When they reached the building, Steve pulled in next to him. "Why are you coming in after me?"

Steve looked down at the bags in his hands, and raised a brow. "And you say you have the best eyesight in the world."

"I didn't say that. The world said that."

"Uh huh." Steve went inside the building.

Clint gave Lucky Phil's can to carry in his mouth. He then tried to pick Phil up as gently as he could. Phil woke briefly and reached his arms out towards Clint. The gesture a baby makes when it wants to be picked up. "Oh yeah, that helps me a lot Phil."

"You're welcome." Phil mumbled.

Clint rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Phil secured his legs around Clint's waist, and his arms around Clint's neck. Then he dropped his head to Clint's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Through the door, in the elevator, and to their apartment, Clint held Phil close. He tried to put Phil in bed. Phil unhooked his legs, but wouldn't let go of Clint's neck. Clint thought Phil was just clinging in his sleep again, so he tried to pull his arms away. Phil made a little noise and tightened his hold.

Clint had to admit, it was cute. But. "Phil. Let go. I can't stand like this forever."

Phil pulled until Clint gave in and laid down with him. "Phil. I gotta get Lucky and Natasha's food."

Phil didn't let go. He knew Clint filled Lucky and Natasha's bowls to last a whole day.

Clint tried again. "I have to take off Lucky's stuff, and Natasha's vest. She'll get agitated if I don't." Still nothing. If this last thing didn't work, Clint would be stuck there for a while. And he had to pee honestly. "Phil your suit's gonna get wrinkled."

Phil's eyes popped open immediately.

"There's those beautifully blues. Change your clothes, I'm gonna go take care of some stuff. Then we can take a nap, and start my training when we wake up."

"You also owe me from that little stunt this morning."

"Sure thing."

After a quick kiss, they separated to do what they had to do. Clint relieved himself, then took off Lucky's leash, harness, vest, and Natasha's vest. He grabbed a banana, and a bowl of fruit salad. 'Why do we always have fruit salad?'

Phil was crawling back into bed in just boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

"Cute butt."

"Thanks. I worked hard for it."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I didn't. Where's Lucky?"

"Uh." Clint looked around for the dog. "I don't know."

Phil sighed. "Lucky." He called out for him. Clint watched as Lucky inched out from under the bed. "He was under the bed."

"You can stay down there Lucky. It's okay. He likes to stay under there sometimes. Come cuddle with me."

Clint sat against the headboard. Phil laid his head in Clint's lap, droopy blue eyes staring straight up. Clint knew as soon as he started talking, those blue eyes would shift towards him, and he smiled. "Cute."

"I'm cute?"

"Very. I know you haven't eaten since lunch, so I brought a banana and some fruit salad."

"Always taking care of me."

"Always." Clint bent down to kiss Phil, luckily Clint's flexible enough to make it. "Speaking of always. Why do we always have fruit salad?"

"I like fruit salad. And so does Lucky. But it's just because it's good when I don't really feel like eating too much."

"Hm." Clint broke off a piece of banana, and fed it to Phil. "I wonder if Natasha likes fruit. I've never really given her any."

"Call her and find out."

Lucky had already made his way onto the bed, and Natasha came in before Clint could call her. Natasha sat next to Phil's head in Clint's lap, and Lucky's paws draped across Phil's stomach. Clint reached over to scratch the dog. "Lucky. You want some fruit?"

Lucky's ears rose, and his head tilted at the word. "There's no grapes, raisins, or citrus fruits in there right?" Phil asked.

"No. He can't eat them, I know. When I got Natasha I did research. She can't eat stuff like that either."

"Okay." Phil accepted the next piece of fruit.

Half the banana was gone between Clint and Phil. A piece of it was held out to Natasha. She sniffed it for a while before taking it from Clint. Then she started to try and take the rest of the yellow fruit. "I guess Natasha likes bananas."

The four of them ate the fruit together until Clint and Phil didn't want anymore. There was still a good amount left and Clint just put it in between Natasha and Lucky to share. That was a mistake.

Natasha pulled the bowl away from Lucky, and smacked him on the nose when he reached for it. "Natasha don't be rude." Clint felt bad when Lucky didn't try to go near the bowl again, so he took it from Natasha and gave it to him. Lucky looked at him, tail wagging happily, and started eating when Clint nodded.

Natasha was glaring at him. "Hey. That was mean, and you're an ass. You know it."

She stalked towards him, low to the bed. Piercing eyes locked onto Clint. "Phil."

"Hm?"

"Natasha, is fucking challenging."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well you and Lucky just got closer, huh?"

"Yeah, I think-" Natasha jumped at Clint, and he caught her. After a quick flick to the butt he put her on the ground. The cat turned her head towards him. "Go."

There was no hesitation, Natasha scampered out of the room.

"What happened?" Phil sat up when the bowl was pressed against his side to put it on the bedside table.

"She jumped at me, I caught her, flicked her butt, and told her to go."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Yes. She was honestly going to scratch me. She's being a spoiled brat."

Phil laid on his stomach. "Well this is your chance."

"For what?"

"To get close to a certain somebody."

"...Oh."

"Yeah. This is the fastest way to get close to him. Use your time well. Wake me in an hour."

"Sleep well. Come here Lucky."

The dog sat next to him. Clint slowly, and gently touched Lucky's nose. Lucky pulled away slightly. "She got you good, huh?"

Lucky barked, and Phil jumped out of sleep. He took a deep breath, and poked Lucky's chest. "Hey, you. Quiet."

Lucky licked Phil's finger in apology. "I'm gonna take him out of the room."

"Okay. Don't forget to wake me up."

Clint kissed Phil's forehead. "I'll wake you in an hour."

Phill nodded, buried his head under a pillow, and let sleep take over again.

Clint and Lucky left the room quietly. Clint grabbed Lucky's brush, and a bag of treats from the kitchen. Natasha was probably in the spare room.

Clint played with Lucky, went through commands he's heard Phil use and gave him treats for it. Then he just took some time to sit with the dog, and brush him. Lucky liked being brushed, so Clint thought it'd be a good idea.

But, he was still aware of the time, and he had up wake up Phil in a bit. So he went to wake up Phil. Lucky followed him happily. Clint smiled as he made his way towards Phil, who had turned himself completely around. His head was at the foot of the bed now.

Clint sat next to the sprawled out figure, Lucky at his feet. He gently ran his hand through Phil's hair, and stroked his cheek. "Come on Phil, time to wake up."

Phil inched towards Clint, placing his head in his lap but not waking up. "Come on. I made food." Still nothing. Clint patted the bed, Lucky jumped up, and started licking Phil's face. Phil tried to roll away, almost falling off the bed.

So he started whining. "Stop. Lucky, no."

Lucky stopped his assault, and Phil's drowsy eyes slowly opened. "Food?"

"Sorry, no. How bout I order pizza."

"Yay." Phil yawned, and stretched. Strong line of his neck revealed, muscles pulled tight. A sliver of his stomach caught Clint's eye. Clint gently dragged his finger over it. Phil flinched, and curled in on himself.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot, ticklish."

Phil nodded, and stood. "Ready to get closer to Lucky?"

"Well, about that. I kind of already did."

"Really?"

Clint followed Phil to the living room. "Yeah. While you were asleep, I played with him, and brushed him for a while."

Phil mock gasped and covered his mouth. "You brushed him?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, that's great. You know what's really gonna bring you guys together?"

"What?"

"Giving him some pizza."

Phil ordered the pizza, and got the name of who was delivering it. Clint pulled him to the couch and sprawled over his lap. "Who's coming this time?"

"The guy this time, Jeremy, I think."

"Ugh." There was two people that usually delivered to Phil. A guy named Jeremy, and a girl named Jessica. And they both had a thing for Phil, and Clint didn't like it. Especially when they flirted with Phil.

"Don't start."

"Phil."

"He's a nice boy."

"He likes us, both of us. And I don't think he can take a hint."

"Clint. He's young, you can't be mad at him for having crushes."

Clint sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll stop being so scary looking when he's here." Phil's hand slipped under Clint's shirt and stroked his side. Clint sighed again. "At least it's not Jessica."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have comments, fine


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been long. I know. I'm sorry. I really am. But, I have my reasons. There's just been a lot going on. I'm gonna try to get back into it. I've got quite a few ideas swimmin around. So I wanna get them written out before I forget em. I'll try harder. I'll try my best

"Ugh. Jessica. You said Jeremy can't take a hint. I don't think Jessica even knows what hint means. Hell, she doesn't know what no means."

Clint laughed. "I really don't like how she blatantly asks you out, and tries to touch you."

"She always does that. I've told her countless times that I'm not interested." Phil chuckled a little when Clint nuzzled his stomach.

"Does she know, that you have a boyfriend? Me."

Phil thought about it for a moment. "You know, now that you mention it. I don't think she does. You're always in the kitchen, bathroom, or bedroom. She's never seen you. But don't worry Clint, remember, Jeremy's coming."

Clint's eyes fixed onto Phil's sweet smile. He cupped Phil's cheek to pull him down. When their lips were barely touching, he whispered. "I love you."

A shiver ran through Phil. They didn't say this a lot. So when it was said. It always sent a shiver through both of them. "I love you too." They kissed softly until someone knocked on the door.

Clint sat up to let Phil get the door, and laid back down. Actually falling asleep almost immediately. He was pretty tired honestly.

"Hi Mr. Coulson."

"Jessica. I thought they were sending Jeremy."

"Jeremy had to leave suddenly, so they sent me."

A hand suddenly touched Phil's shoulder, and he jumped a little. "Oh, that's too bad. I hope everything's ok."

Again, a hand touched him. But his chest this time. "Well. Me and him are good friends. He'll let me know what's going on, and maybe when he does. We can meet up to talk about it."  
p.m.  
Phil suppressed a sigh, and moved her hand away. "No thank you, that's his personal business." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket to get the money. And to his surprise, his bills were all straight, and flat. Not folded in the ways he needed to tell which is which.

"I was wondering. If maybe, you'd like to hang out with me sometime. Like a date."

He had to admit, she was confident, and persistent. "I'm sorry but, I'm really not interested. Could you give me a second?"

"Sure." She still sounded completely happy like she didn't just get rejected, again.

"Lucky." The dogs wet nose touched the back of Phil's hand. "Could you get Clint?" Lucky licked his hand then made his way over to the sleeping form sprawled on the couch. He nudged the man on the couch until he woke up.

Clint looked at the dog. "Phil needs me?"

Lucky's huffed out bark signaled yes, so Clint got up and stretched. He made his way over to Phil, who seemed to be telling someone at the door that he wasn't interested. Then he heard a girls voice. 'Ugh. Jessica. Since she won't take no as an answer, I'll show her why he's not interested.'

He slipped his arms around Phil's waist, pressing his chest against Phil's back. Clint smiled when he noticed that Phil didn't flinch at all, then he pressed a kiss to Phil's neck. He also gently ran his fingers over Phil's crotch. Phil shook his head slightly with a smile and handed his wallet to Clint. "We didn't fold these yet."

"No problem." Clint mouthed and gently sucked on Phil's neck while he got the money. He continued to do so even as he handed over the money. And of course, he glared at the girl.

Jessica rolled her eyes and glared back at the blonde guy while she snatched the money, and handed over the pizza. She huffed and stomped away, finally seeming to be beaten.

"You know she's not going to give up, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's still going to try asking me out, hopefully you don't run into her at the store."

Clint sighed and took the pizza from Phil to carry it back to the living room. Phil followed with a smile. They ate quietly pressed closely together. There was still no sign of Natasha, and Lucky was subtly watching them.

Phil smiled, and kissed Clint's cheek. "Wanna see something funny?"

"Of course."

Phil grabbed another slice of pizza, and just, sat in Clint's lap. Clint kissed his neck. "No objections, but is sitting in my lap part of it?"

"No. I just want to. Watch Lucky."

"Okay."

Phil smiled again. "Hey. Pizza dog."

Lucky scrambled up and even tripped over himself. He slipped a little on the wood floor, then sat at their feet. Phil laughed and handed over the pizza.

"Remember how we met? I told you he likes pizza."

Clint hugged the man in his lap. "I have to thank Natasha too. I should go find her."

"You should let me find her. You can bond with Lucky some more."

"Oh, right. I don't know where she could be, so, good luck." Clint kissed Phil's cheek and let him out of his lap.

Phil went to the spare room, Natasha was most likely in here. "Natasha?" Luckily the cat was nice enough to make a little noise, so Phil's sat on the floor, and leaned back against a wall. "Can I hold you?" Another little noise.

Phil just sat against the wall, patiently waiting to see what would happen. And eventually, the cat made her way over, and sat beside him. A paw touched Phil's arm, and he smiled. "Come on. Clint's not mad at you. And Lucky doesn't really care."

Phil let her jump up to his shoulders, standing kind of slowly so she didn't fall. Instead of going back out to the living room, he went to the bedroom. He didn't try to do anything like playing with her or anything like that.

He just laid back down, and the cat just curled up next to him. Cautiously he placed his hand on the cat. Phil just let it all go. He let out a deep sigh and just let go of any stress from work. Falling asleep for the second time since he got home.

Clint and Lucky stayed in the living room for a while. He gave Lucky another slice of pizza, then they went to find Phil and Natasha. They weren't in the spare room. Clint stopped doorway of the bedroom when he saw the most heartwarming thing ever. The love of his life, and his best friend curled up together, sleeping. Their families were merging. Natasha's never opened up to someone so fast.

He didn't realize that he had started crying and sniffling till Lucky jumped up to try and lick his face. Natasha turned to look at him, and Phil immediately woke up. Eyes opening fast.

"Clint?"

He didn't trust his voice. "Mhm."

But of course, Phil still noticed the slight waver and was in front of him in seconds. He cupped Clint's cheek softly, other hand curled around the back of his neck, gently playing with the hair there. "Okay?"

Clint nodded until he just wrapped his arms around Phil tight, tucking his face into Phil's neck. "I'm perfect. Everything, is perfect."

Phil slowly lead Clint to the bed so they could lay together. "You're crying."

"I'm really happy."

"Well, that's good then." Phil ran his hand up and down Clint's back soothingly. He smiled when the sniffles stopped. "Why so happy?"

Clint sat up, leaning back against the headboard. Phil settled in Clint's lap, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. Clint sighed in content. "Our families are just one family now. Natasha loves you. She's never opened up or changed for someone before."

"Lucky's never been jealous of me before."

"This is huge for all of us." Clint looked at Natasha who was lying on Lucky's stomach. At the dog who was flopped on his back, content with being used as a bed. Then to Phil. The man who didn't steal Clint's heart, but was handed it. The man who returned the gesture by trusting Clint with his own heart, with his life basically. The love of Clint's life, the only one for him. His everything. "I love you. So much."

Phil's beautiful blue eyes were in line with Clint's, as though they were staring into each others eyes. All the happiness, and love were clear in them. There for all to see if they looked. "I love you too. More than anything."

Anyone would expect a kiss at this point. But they just held one another tight. Pressing as close as they could. No air between them. They sat there comfortably for a while till Phil thought of something. He smiled and got off of Clint's lap to make Lucky and Natasha go to the spare room.

Clint watched curiously as Phil quietly closed the bedroom door when he came back. He couldn't stop his smile while watching Phil walk around with confidently, but a little cautious. "Nothing's on the floor, and nothing's moved."

Only Clint would notice the little breath of relief that escaped Phil. The way he moved was much more relaxed, not worried about stepping on something or tripping. "Watcha doing Phil?"

Phil smiled. "Taking my clothes off."

"Oh, fun. I should take off my clothes too."

"That sounds like a great idea."

After they had both stripped down to just their underwear, they crawled back into bed together. Clint was sat up against the headboard, and Phil was back in his lap. "So. Tell me this story about Natasha's vest."

"Oh, yeah. Well. I got Natasha, basically as a therapy, or service cat to help me out through some stuff. And it worked more than I thought, so I wanted to take her with me everywhere. Of course I've got all her stuff, the papers, the license, but the vest was necessary to me because I really only take her to work with me, and I don't care if people bring in animals."

Phil made Clint lay down so he could lay on top of him. "Why'd you get the vest then?"

"Patience Phil."

"Says you. The only time you're patient is when I threaten you with no sex. Or when you're shooting things with a bow at Stark's place."

Clint shrugged. "Fair enough. Anyway. There's two reasons I got the vest. There are some people who come in, and are iffy about an animal being there. So instead of them coming up for an explanation or having to pull out her papers and license again and again. I thought about getting the vest."

"Thought about it." Phil scooted down to rest his head on Clint's chest. Taking a minute to just listen to the strong steady heartbeat. "What made you actually get it then?"

Clint shifted a little and wrapped his arms around Phil. "There's this one family. Got a kid. Small boy. He's uh. Been around the foster system almost as much as me."

Phil immediately hugged Clint tight. Not saying anything, just holding. Clint squeezed back and kept going. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's just, got too much anxiety and trust issues for someone who's only been in the word for four years. He's afraid to open up, doesn't wanna get hurt. Won't talk. Mute. No one ever bothered to give him a chance and figure it out. Just said he was being difficult and stubborn. But this family is holding on."

"You think they're going to make it?"

"Not at all. They look like they're getting fed up. The kid interacts with me because I told him about my childhood. He needed to know that he's not alone. He knows sign language. His, parents, don't know. I won't tell them. I won't betray that kid's trust like others have. I know what that feels like. I told him about Natasha, how she helps me. And the look on his face. Pure joy, that he was locking up behind a mask. So I got the vest, showed him the papers and everything. Every time they come, I get Natasha. Just so that for a little while. He doesn't have to worry about anything. Just play with a cat."

"How do you know he's mute?"

"You can call his name. He'll look up and run over. No, four year old. Should have to be afraid to ask for help, to say hi, to say anything, to smile, to laugh. No four year old should have to master the art of putting up a mask. Now, I don't know what happened to him. But he's too young. Too sweet. And they're going to give up on him, Phil. I don't know when, but I can tell it's gonna happen. I've seen other families give up on him. Anyone would've thought that he'd cry, or something. But he does, nothing. He just walks away."

Phil gently rubbed Clint's side. "He's definitely got some abandonment issues. But he never gets close enough to anyone for it to happen." Clint's hold had tightened throughout the story. Not enough to hurt. But enough to feel him shaking. Phil knew what Clint wanted, but he wasn't going to say it for him. He'd tell him when he was ready. "Sh, sh. It's ok, Clint. Take some comfort in the fact that you can help him be happy when he sees you and Natasha. But, how come his parents don't know about the sign language?"

"Whenever they look he stops. And he does it close to himself, so no one can see except me. I caught on, so I don't let anyone else see either. I won't betray his trust like that. I've never asked about what happened because I don't think I want to know. Well. I do, but. I don't. You know?"

"Yeah. I get it." Phil sat up to cup Clint's cheek. The kiss was soft. Purely to calm Clint down. To secure him. "You understand him. You get what he's going through, and how he feels. He knows he's not alone. What's the little guys name?"

"Oh. Yeah, about that..."

Phil covered his eyes with a hand. "Clinton Francis Barton. Are you telling me. That you do not know his name?"

"I never asked?"

The embarrassment could be heard in Clint's voice, so Phil took pity. "I'm just going to say that you were too focused on trying to make him comfortable to ask. Now. I do believe you owe me something from this morning?"

A wide grin spread across Clint's face. While their lips worked together, he slipped his hand between them to the front of Phil's underwear. He pulled away from the kiss slowly. "Yes I do."


	4. Chapter 4

They were cuddling on the couch the next day after work. Everything had calmed down after they had fixed the thing with Lucky. So now they were just, hanging around. Clint had one leg laid across the couch, the other foot planted on the floor. Phil was settled between his legs, leaning back against Clint's chest. Lucky was under the coffee table, and Natasha was. Somewhere.

Clint didn't really know what was on TV. He was just content to nuzzle Phil and sometimes nip, lick, bite at his neck, or grope him. Phil knew he wasn't really trying to start anything. He was just idly touching. But those idle touches that weren't affecting Phil, were now messing with him.

The next time Clint's hand drifted over Phil's waistband. His wrist was grabbed. Phil stood, pulling Clint up with him and dragging him to the bedroom. Clint followed a little confused. "What's wrong, Phil?" Clint was pinned against the now closed bedroom door. "Phil?"

"Is this what it's like when I tease you?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to."

Phil ran his hands down Clint's chest and stomach, to the waist of his jeans. Clint was excited but a little weary of getting too excited. Phil had a tendency of slipping out of the mood randomly. He rested his hands on Phil's hips. "You feel like it right now?"

Phil thought for a moment. Then he sighed and dropped his head on Clint's shoulder. "Nope."

Clint chuckled and pulled Phil towards the bed. "You know. You get frisky when you're actually tired but don't know it."

"Really?"

"Mhm. You do this a lot. Get all excited and aggressive. But then you get tired."

Phil hummed. He was lying on his stomach, Clint's arm resting across his lower back. "Hey. You wanted to celebrate."

"Oh yeah."

Phil turned his head Clint's direction, eyes half lidded. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking we could just hang out with Tony and Steve at Tony's place, maybe Thor too. And then see what happens."

"Do you want to go today?"

"Uh. We can, or we can wait till this weekend. Just in case alcohol is involved. And when Tony's around, alcohol is always involved."

Phil laughed. "That's a precaution for you. I don't get hangovers."

"Which is still totally unfair. I can handle it. Let's go tonight then."

"Fine. I'm napping first."

"Ok. I'll call the other two."

Tony and Steve agreed to hanging out later that night. They also agreed to figure out what to do when they all got there. Clint pulled Phil closer and curled up to sleep before they had to go.

Meanwhile, Steve was preparing himself for the possible headache to come, and for whatever craziness Tony would come up with. Besides drinking. That was a given when it came to Tony's celebration plans. Steve sighed, but he couldn't fight back a smile. He was happy for Phil and Clint. And. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little proud of himself for being their link at the start of the whole thing.

So he held on to that thought till it was time to go. He knocked, and let himself in.

Phil sat on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but his underwear and a small smile. He was waiting for Clint to pick out his clothes for him. he had picked out Clint's stuff, a soft fitting shirt and jeans. Phil liked to feel Clint's muscles through his clothes. There was a knock, the key sounded, and the door opened. "Clint, Steve's here. Hurry up."

"Okay, okay. Hold on." Clint pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and one of his purple shirts. His own grey jeans, and dark blue shirt matched well enough. Phil took the clothes with a smile. "Thank you. Go entertain our guest."

Before Phil could get up, Clint pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. Phil pulled back with a small smile. "Go."

Clint slipped out of the bedroom. Steve was sitting on the floor, playing with Lucky. Natasha was watching from the couch. Clint sat beside his cat. "So. What do you think Tony has planned?"

"I have no idea. I just hope it's not too crazy."

Clint nodded and closed his eyes with a happy smile. "I'm gonna go get Phil."

"I'm ready."

Clint looked back at Phil in the clothes he picked out. "You're hot."

"Oh I know Clint. I know. Come one, time to go. Natasha, and Lucky have food, and Lucky knows how to use a litter box. Because. I don't know why or how. But he does." Clint grabbed Phil's hand and followed him out. Steve trailed behind, locking the door after him.

They took Steve's car to Tony's place. Quick drive, kind of buzzed with anticipation. When they arrived, Clint helped Phil out of the car, and wrapped his arm around his waist. Phil pressed in close, still cautious of the still unfamiliar place. Clint held back a little, letting Steve go ahead of them.

"It's okay. Don't be afraid to ask for anything, I'll help you get around. And I'll try my best to make sure you're comfortable."

Phil stopped to press their lips together briefly. "Thank you. But don't go soft now. You have to be able to handle the alcohol remember?"

"Oh, so it's a real challenge now?"

"Yes it is."

Clint chuckled and they caught up with Steve who was unlocking the door. As they entered, Jarvis welcomed them. Poor Phil has never heard Jarvis before. So when he tensed up at the sudden voice, Clint tightened his arm and gently stroked Phil's hip. 

"Tony has this AI unit named Jarvis." Steve explained. "Think about it like a butler that's always everywhere. That's how I got used to it."

Phil nodded and just stuck close to Clint. He ended up leaning back against Clint by the door, Clint's chin hooked over Phil's shoulder. Steve sounded like he was sitting across from them, he and Clint chatting back and forth.

"We should've gone straight to the tower."

"We usually do if we're celebrating something. But he insisted that we come here first."

"The tower?"

Clint tightened his arms around Phil's waist for a second. "Stark tower. It's got a lot more stuff to do there."

Tony came bursting in before anyone else could say anything. "To the tower!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "You should let us know this stuff beforehand Tony. Instead of having is drive over here instead of to the tower."

"Yeah yeah, grandpa. Come on, let's go!"

They all piled into Steve's car, Tony and Steve up front, Clint and Phil in the back. The drive to the tower was much like the drive to the house, quick and full of anticipation, mostly from Tony. But this drive was louder, Tony already excited and loud, as well as him constantly turning up the radio.

Clint looked over at Phil. He could tell it was getting to him. If it was too loud for too long, Phil's ears started to hurt from straining to hear everything and he got a headache. Clint leaned forward and very subtly, but a little angrily, telling Tony the problem. He was only loud enough for Tony to hear him. "Turn it down, and stop being so loud."

"Hell no. We're gonna celebrate, you gotta be pumped!"

"Tony! Turn. It. Down. You're hurting Phil."

The volume immediately lowered. "Why didn't you fucking tell me earlier! I don't know what he's capable of! I am not trying to get on his bad side."

"I was more thinking about what I would do to you, but now that you mention it. I don't know what he's capable of either."

There was a little laugh. "Clint. I know you're trying to be sweet and quiet while you threaten him. Thank you but, it's not working. As for what I'm capable of. That's classified information until I have to show you." That sweet little smile was fixed on his face, but still clearly agitated by the noise. "Right, Steve?"

The blonde just cleared his throat, sat up a little straighter, and kept driving. Tony opened his mouth, but closed it. Clint stared at Phil for a while, a little shocked. What did he do to Steve. "Clint. Staring is rude."

"Yes sir. Sorry."

Phil shook his head and linked their fingers together. The rest of the drive was quieter, no one wanted to upset Phil again. They all talked back and forth until they reached the tower. Clint kept Phil close as they made their way to the common floor. Steve shook his head, there was already drinks out. Tony made a beeline for the kitchen to get more. And Clint just pulled Phil to sit between his legs again.

"Alright! Thor should be here any-"

There was a loud bang cutting Tony off. Phil tensed and tightened his hold on Clint's hand. Clint gently shushed him, keeping him calm while Thor burst into the room. Steve rushed over to the other blonde and pulled him aside. "Phil's here. Not too loud this time."

Thor looked over and covered his mouth. "My apologies Steven. Should I apologize to the Hawk eyed one's lover?"

"No, no. Just. Don't be so loud this time. And you still call him that?" one night they got drunk and pretended they were superheroes or something.

"Of course I do. I still call Tony the Man of Iron. And I call you Captain occasionally."

"Alright. Come on then. Time to celebrate."

It all started as soon as they were all settled down. Two packs of beer were done, and they just finished up a bottle of vodka. Then Tony started coming up with stuff to do. He set the empty vodka bottle on the coffee table between them all. "Let's play. Spin the Bottle!"

As soon as the words left Tony's mouth, Clint protested. "Hell no."

"What? Why not?"

Clint glared at Tony. He knew what Tony was trying to do. "I am not letting Phil kiss you."

"Oh. Come on. I just want to know. For science."

"Science my ass. You're not kissing my boyfriend to know what it's like."

They glared at each other for a while till Phil chuckled. "What?"

"Why do you want to know so bad, Stark?"

"Phil!? Are you considering this right now?"

Phil turned his head to whisper to Clint. "I just want to know. I'm not going to kiss him. The whole point of this celebration is because we've been together for half a year now. You really think I'm going to kiss. Tony Stark?"

"Yeah I wasn't thinking. He's not bad though."

"... Excuse me? When did this happen? You have to tell me this story sometime."

"You're okay with it?"

"Did it happen before we got together?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

Tony cleared his throat. "You guys done whispering. Thor's going to drink everything."

Steve scoffed. "Like you don't have a whole floor full of alcohol."

"Can we get back to the point? I'm just curious about what the accountant is hiding. And come on. There hasn't been a single celebration where we haven't played spin the bottle. It's tradition."Clint started to laugh. Then Thor joined in because he just likes to laugh. Steve couldn't help it. And Phil couldn't stop his smile from spreading. The laughter subsided. "Yeah Tony, you're right. But I'm still not letting you kiss Phil."

"My skills are classified."

Tony left it there and sulked for a while before getting back into drinking. Clint squeezed Phil tight. "Guess we've gotta come up with a new tradition. Unless you wanna just play with Steve and Thor, Tony."

Steve thought of something before Tony could answer. "Why don't we play truth or dare?"

"What is this truth or dare?" Thor's never played before, obviously.

"It's a game. Someone ask you truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question. If you pick dare, you have to do a dare." Steve explained.

"Let's put a twist on it. If you don't answer the truth, take a shot. If you don't do the dare, you have to take a shot and answer two truths." Tony looked pretty proud of himself, judging by the smirk on his face.

"You okay with that, Phil?"

"Yeah. Sounds like fun."

"Yes! Who's starting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna need some help here guys. I need suggestions for truths and dares you'd like to see, please


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare? Not my strong suit

"May I start?" Thor spoke up. He's been mostly listening, and trying not to be loud like Steve asked.

"Go for it, Pointbreak."

Thorn smiled broadly. But before he could get the question out, Tony stopped him. "Wait! One rule change. If you refuse the truth you have to take a shot, and, do a dare."

Everyone just nodded and mumbled in agreement. Thor started again. "Hawk eyed one's lover. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Phil didn't hesitate to answer.

"What is your name?"

Clint just remembered that Thor only learned Phil's first name. "Phil Coulson."

"Thank you Son of Coul."

Phil nodded with a smile. "Stark. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"There's some, challenge, between you and Steve. So, sit in his lap facing him, and stare into each others eyes for a minute."

It sounded like Steve choked on his drink at the same time Tony scoffed. "Are you fucking serious. Let's just get this over with."

The look, of utter discomfort on both of their faces. Clint dropped his head to Phil's shoulder, shaking with laughter. Thor didn't even try to hold back his own laughter, and that set Clint off.

Tony groaned. "Shut the hell up! It's not funny!"

Phil leaned back into Clint. "Is it that funny?"

"Oh god. Yes Phil. Yes it is that funny. Those two are always fighting each other."

Phil smiled proudly to himself. Finally when the minute was up, Tony scrambled off Steve's lap like his life depended on it. "Ugh. Clint, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Does one of you always bottom, or do you switch?"

"One of us bottoms. All the time. Steve. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Clint smirked. "What's up? Are you gay, straight, bi, pansexual, asexual? Something else maybe? None of us have ever seen you interested in anyone or dating anyone."

"I'll just take a shot and do a dare."

Everyone groaned. Upset they wouldn't get to find out. Clint thought of a dare while Steve took his shot. "Steve. You have to sit in Thor's lap for a full minute now."

"What is with you two? It's better than Tony, that's for sure." Steve sat in Thor's lap without anymore complaint. He looked a little uncomfortable, but Thor seemed fine. He had that same broad smile on his face that never really seemed to go away. "Thor. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Strip Pointbreak! Strip! To your underwear for the rest of the game." Tony knew exactly what he was doing. Steve's minute want up yet. So make him as uncomfortable as possible.

Everyone else agreed over Steve's protest. So, of course, Thor stood briefly to strip down to his underwear. Steve, apprehensively sat back in Thor's lap to complete his minute.

Clint chuckled a little. "We might all end up with no clothes on."

"Eye of Hawk. Truth or dare?"

"Truth again bud."

"Kissing with tongue or without?"

They all paused for a moment. "Wow, Thor. Unexpected, but definitely with tongue. Tony."

"Truth."

"Anal or oral?"

"Anal. I like to talk, nothing's stopping that."

Phil let out a little laugh. "You use your mouth so much. You might be good at it." Clint laughed with him.

"Okay, Agent. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which one of you is the bottom?"

Phil smirked and took the shot Clint handed him. Clint knew he wouldn't answer that. "What's the dare now?"

Tony scowled. He'd find out somehow. For now he got up, went to the kitchen, and brought back bottle a of Tabasco. "Drink this whole bottle of hot sauce."

Phil took the bottle from Clint. Without any thought, he unscrewed the top, and drank down the bottle. Clint had a proud looking smile on his face when Phil set the  
empty bottle down. "Oh. Fuck you. I will break you. I will."

"I'm sure you will Stark. Steve."

"Truth."

"What's the worst part about your job?"

"Yeah, Steve. What's the worst part about working at my coffee shop?"

"Oh please, Clint. It has nothing to do with you. It's those people who constantly ask me if it's okay that there's a cat in the shop. Or if animals are allowed. If it wasn't okay for the cat to be inside, it would not be inside. And the cat, is an animal, if she's allowed in then so are other animals. There is a sign, on the door that says, animals are allowed."

"Yeah okay. That is really annoying. And then some of those people are only comfortable that she's there when her vest is on. She hates that thing. There's one situation that Natasha willingly wears the vest for. And that's when the kid is there."

There were no questions so Phil assumed Clint had told them all about the little boy. "Well. Anyway, Tony." Steve broke the silence.

"Dare."

"You go drink a bottle of Tabasco. I know you have more."

"You suck." Tony got another bottle and chugged it down. He complained, and complained. And complained. Clint got annoyed. "Dammit. Just go drink some milk."

"Oh yeah."

When Tony came back he dared Clint to strip. Then Phil dared Tony to strip. Tony countered by daring Phil to strip too. Phil refused to strip, took a shot. Now he's waiting for his truths. Steve and Thor were having a very nice conversation about how they've been. Just catching up.

"Okay Agent. Sex in public or in a meeting?"

"...Meeting"

"Who's more flexible, you or Clint?"

"Clint is. I can't think of anything."

"Ooh. I wanna see you fight Tony."

Steve and Thor agreed.

"Clint. I would. But he is too drunk for that. Maybe another time."

"Alright. Let's just keep celebrating then!"

They all went back to drinking. Tony and Thor getting to know Phil a little better. After a while they all started cracking jokes and just being silly. But Steve was watching Clint and Phil. Phil had told him that Clint was handsy when he was drunk around him, and he remembered how Phil was when he was drunk.

So when the groping started, Steve immediately stood. "Okay. That's it for tonight. Come on. Thor, you can handle Tony."

There were no objections, so Steve helped Phil and Clint to the apartment on Clint's floor while Thor helped Tony. Clint stumbled a little, Phil walked steadily. And Steve pushed himself as far away as he could from them in the elevator when they started making out. The image made Steve uncomfortable as it is. But then the noises.

You will never see someone leave an elevator as fast as Steve Rogers, in that moment. 

He got them both to the apartment on Clint's floor. To the bedroom. And immediately left.

He was happy they had celebrated Phil and Clint's half year mark. But, damn if Steve ever has to go through this again. And of course he'll say yes to another celebration. Because blackmail can come in handy.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated.


End file.
